First Love of Hihara
by ayamiko95
Summary: Hihara's first love started with her. How does she feel about him? Had they ever met back then? This girl makes his heart flutter. Hihara x Kahoko
1. Where It All Began

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

***EDITED* ~ 8/2/11**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Where it all Began**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A story of Hihara's first love…

It all started when a new student transferred into their Music Department. The scarlet-haired violinist…he just can't get enough of her music…

One the day of her arrival, he was excited to see this new girl, he first saw her in a music room. Her back was faced to him, he could see her perfect stance, and also beautiful music was produced by her violin as she played it.

Hihara was enchanted by this new girl.

But that wasn't where his first love started.

.

.

.

.

It was a bright Monday morning for Hihara as he was running up the stairs. He was very excited to practice his trumpet up the roof, like usual. But as he ran, he suddenly heard footsteps running down, and then something fell – a book, maybe.

Hihara slowed down and looked at the top of the stairs, and then saw her – Hino Kahoko.

Her face was flushed as she knelt on the floor, gathering the loose pages from her fallen clear book with one hand. She used the other hand to hug her violin case to her.

It was his first time to see her, but he guessed from the fast passed thumping of his heart, this is the said transfer student. He immediately walked up to where she was, and helped her gather her papers. After the mess was cleared they both stood up.

He stared at her, and she stared back.

Hihara felt his heart accelerate again. He didn't know why. Was it because of her golden eyes? Or maybe because of her beautiful face?

He wasn't sure how. But he knew, he had fallen in love.

"Um, hi?" Hihara half said and half asked. He internally scolded himself for the boring start.

Kahoko stared at him for little bit longer then smiled, "Thank you, and good morning, senpai. Excuse me," then she ran down the stairs.

Hihara felt himself blush. She was cute, heaven-sent, especially when she smiles. He smiled to himself, playing the sound of his over and over again inside his head.

.

.

.

.

"You seem happy." Yunoki commented all of a sudden, seeing his friend barely touching the ground as he walked.

He and Hihara were walking down the hallway towards the music room that afternoon right after their morning classes.

"Oh really?" said Hihara, humming happily to himself.

"Did you finally talk to that new girl?" asked Yunoki, raising an eyebrow. Since it was Hihara they were talking about after all, he knew his friend had a shallow transparent pool of happiness.

Hihara stop walking in surprise at his friend's guess, Yunoki chuckled as he continued walking. He left Hihara a few steps behind.

"I can read you clearly." Yunoki called over his shoulder, chuckling again.

Hihara chased after him, "Hey, it's our secret!" he exclaimed, blushing.

Yunoki laughed gently, "Of course. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, it was just by chance. I wouldn't say it was really a conversation, just a greeting. But her voice, it was sweet…" said Hihara dreamily.

Yunoki shook his head, seeing Hihara act like a high school girl, "You're in love," he said.

"Huh!" Hihara blushed a deeper shade.

"It's quite obvious. You're acting like one of them," said Yunoki as smiled to a few girls who just greeted him, and they sighed in admiration.

"Quit joking," said Hihara, though he lessened his 'obsessing'. Then a thought suddenly entered his mind. "Wait, how did she know I'm her senpai? Does she know me?" His mind raced with the possibility that she might also be interested in him.

"Silly, it's because of your tie's color." Yunoki said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah," Hihara said, clearly embarrassed.

Yunoki just laughed gently again, clearly, he can't pull his friend away from thoughts of the new girl.

.

.

.

.

.

Hihara laid on one of the benches in the rooftop. He stared at the sky, watching the clouds roll by slowly. It has been a week since he last saw Hino Kahoko, but her voice was still clear in his head. He wondered how come they haven't crossed paths yet, when she's also a fellow Music student.

As his mind was filled with thoughts of her again, he heard the door opening. He immediately sat up and looked at who it was, his eyes widen.

"Senpai," Kahoko said, clearly surprised at seeing him. She immediately bowed, afterwards, she closed the door behind her.

"Hi-Hino-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Hihara. He blushed when he realized he called her '-chan'.

"Eh? You know my name?" Kahoko was surprised. Because as far as she remembered, she hadn't formally introduce herself to the upperclassman yet.

"Ah! Because…" Hihara began to panic. He can't actually tell her that he'd been anticipating her arrival since the first time he heard of her existence.

Kahoko giggled, not noticing her senpai's speechlessness, "I guess I've been the center of topics when I first transferred here," said Kahoko, embarrassed at the fact of it.

"Well, yeah, that's it!" said Hihara, too relieved to find a valid excuse.

"Um," said Kahoko, then she looked at the bench where Hihara's sitting, she saw that beside him was his trumpet, "You play the trumpet…senpai?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." Said Hihara, then he held his trumpet, "Do you want to hear me play?"

"If that's alright with you," said Kahoko, genuinely happy.

Hihara blushed, the girl he likes wants to hear him play! He held his trumpet proudly and played a happy tune, Unter Dem Doppel Adler (under the double eagle).

Kahoko's eyes widen, _wow, it's a lively tune…it does reflect senpai's personality…the way he plays…_

When Hihara finished playing he looked at Kahoko, he saw her stunned face, he took the negative side of that.

"Sorry if it wasn't a good one," said Hihara, slightly frowning.

"Ah! No! It was great senpai! It made me want to hear more!" said Kahoko, smiling at him.

Hihara blushed, "U-uh, really? Thanks."

Kahoko smiled again, Hihara's heart leapt. Then he noticed her carrying her violin case. "Um, were you here to practice?" asked Hihara.

"Yes, but I might be disturbing you,"

"No, I was practicing anyway, and I better get going too," Hihara said, glancing at his watch. As much as he hates to leave already, he has to, if not, the orchestra which he's a member of, might kill him.

"Oh, okay." Kahoko said.

Hihara went to the door, he was about to open the door, but remembered something. He turned around again and said, "By the way, my name is Kazuki Hihara."

"Kahoko Hino," Kahoko said, bowing slightly again.

"Nice to meet you," Hihara grinned.

"See you soon, Hihara-senpai," said Kahoko. Giving him a small wave as he closed the door behind him.

As he went down the stairs, he had a huge smile on his face, _Finally! I finally got to talk to her! She even called me 'Hihara-senpai'! Could this day get any better!_

* * *

A/N: **REVIEW please**. So, I just edited a few lines here and there since this was an earlier work of mine. ^~^


	2. Realization of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. And I also don't own David Archuleta's "Crush"**

***Edited - 8/2/11**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Realization of the Heart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After that encounter with Kahoko, Hihara's mood was always light and happy – more than his usual jumpy self, of course. Yunoki watched his friend in amusement from the sidelines. Also, there were times when Kahoko would go up to that usual place just to talk to Hihara or play their instruments. They quickly became friends.

"Um, I notice that you're never around any friends of yours," Hihara observed, he quickly added when Kahoko frowned, "You do have one right?" He asked, during one of their practices.

"About that," Kahoko sat down and looked at the floor.

"EH? Don't tell me you haven't made any friends yet." Said Hihara after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, I…I'm actually a nervous and a shy person…" Kahoko said in a small voice.

"Really? But you don't seem that way to me." Hihara chuckled.

Kahoko looked up shyly at Hihara, who was standing in front of her, "Thanks," she said gently.

Hihara blushed and turned away, "W-well…"

"For now, you're my only friend Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said, stretching her legs as she sat on the bench.

Hihara turned around and saw her smile; he smiled too, "You're not lonely aren't you?"

Kahoko shook her head, "You have a cheerful character senpai, and somehow it affects me too."

"Glad to hear that," he said, smiling fondly at her.

.

.

.

.

That day, their friendship grew deeper. They started walking home together too. The only time they're not together was during lunch breaks, which Hihara dedicatedly reserved for his best friend.

"Hihara, you have been very close with Hino-san aren't you?" Yunoki observed.

"Well, she's a nice girl," Hihara said indifferently, not wanting his best friend to see that he could practically fly at the moment with happiness.

"Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"Eh? No," said Hihara, surprised and embarrassed at his question.

"Why not? You two are getting along well."

"Well…its nothing." Said Hihara, shrugging.

"You can't hide your feelings for her forever, you know. What if she might get taken away?"

"Its different, anyway, I'm going ahead of you, aniki is expecting me home early!" then he ran off.

Yunoki sighed, "Hihara's avoiding that topic huh," then he smiled to himself, "This might be interesting then."

.

.

.

.

Hihara walked home, all the while trying to forget what Yunoki had just suggested to him. He walked into his room and decided to listen to some music as he placed his earphones in his ears, the song that played was coincidentally—somehow related to his situation.

.

Why do I keep running from the truth,

All I ever think about is you,

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just go to know…

.

_I'm…running away from the truth…huh…what truth? That Hino-chan might not like me back? Is that it? Her music…enticed me…_

He closed his eyes, trying to absorb the lyrics more.

.

Do you ever think when you're all alone,

All that we can be where this thing could go,

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

.

_I'm in love with her…_

_._

Do you catch a breath when I look at you,

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't going away…

Has it ever crossed you mind?

When we're hangin, spending time girl,

Are we just friends, Is there more? Is there more?

.

_No matter what I think…I'm really in love with Hino-chan...what is really in her mind when we're together? Hino-chan…what does she…think of me?_

_._

_._

_._

Hihara sighed. After listening to that music, he just had the urge to leave the house. As he walked without any particular place in mind, he didn't realize, but his legs took him to the park, and there, he saw a girl, playing her violin with such passion…

After she played, she turned around, "Hihara-senpai?" said Kahoko.

"Ah, Hino-chan," he said, a bit stunned that of all places, he ended up here, and the same time, she was here.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, nothing at all," he said it with as much cheerfulness as he could, though he could feel his heart throbbing.

He approached Kahoko and sat down at the bench nearest to her. He watched the sunset as it turned the sky into an orange kind of view.

"So, do you play here often?" he asked, glancing at her.

"Yes, it's a nice place to play. You know about how I said that I'm a nervous person?"

Hihara nodded. Kahoko leaned on a tree, and looked afar, "Well, I get less nervous around people when I play..."

Hihara smiled gently, _She's…passionate, her playing, her expression, it reflects everything within her…_

"Senpai," Kahoko looked at him with determination.

"Y-yes?" he asked, wondering what she had to say with such fire. It had taken if off guard for a moment.

"I want to be like you." Said Kahoko.

"Huh?" said Hihara, surprised, he blushed.

"Your music, when you play, the people listening will surely find themselves smiling. You're great senpai!" smiled Kahoko "Senpai?"

Hihara had his hand covering his face, he was blushing so much. _I really am in love with her…but why is it…that I can't find the courage to confess to her?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hihara-senpai!" called Kahoko.

Hihara was walking towards the school, he turned around when he heard Kahoko's voice.

"Hino-chan?" he said, wondering why she seemed so out of breath at the moment.

"Senpai, I have a question," she said, trying to catch her breath.

"What is it?"

"Do you know…Len Tsukimori?" she asked.

"Huh? Well yes, he's in the music department too right? I haven't really talked to him, why?"

"Um…it's nothing," Kahoko started blushing.

"Eh? Hino-chan…what is it?" asked Hihara, he felt a sudden urge of panic, he couldn't understand why.

"Well…he's cool…" said Kahoko, she blushed slightly. "I, I mean, he's really great in playing the violin. I admire him a lot."

_She's blushing…don't tell me…_

* * *

A/N: **REVIEW please**! Headed for the next chapter…hahaha. I was thinking of only Kahoko and Hihara scene…but I can't help insert Len…


	3. A Little Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

***Edited - 8/2/11**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Little Misunderstanding**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hino-chan…do you have a crush on him?" Hihara suddenly asked, his eyes unconsciously widened.

"EH!" Kahoko blushed, "NO! No, it's nothing like that!"

"O-oh, I see…sorry…" said Hihara, but he couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore, so instead, he walked on ahead.

"Senpai?" Kahoko watched as Hihara left. She felt a bit confused with Hihara's sudden mood shift.

.

.

.

.

"Geez. What's wrong with me?" asked Hihara to himself. He sighed as he dumped his bag on his table and slung his trumpet case on the hook beside his table.

"What's wrong Hihara?" Yunoki asked, he felt the heavy mood his best friend had at the moment as he entered the room.

"Nothing, really." Said Hihara, looking at Yunoki with a glum expression.

"Hm, it seems like Hino-san likes someone else," said Yunoki, trying to hide a knowing smile.

"EH! How did you know that!"

"I'm right, huh?" he chuckled softly.

"B-but, I'm not sure if she really likes him…"

"So, who's this person that she likes?"

"It's-"

"AH! Tsukimori-san!" squealed a girl from their class, who was just outside their classroom.

"Speak of the devil," murmured Hihara, frowning again.

"It's him huh?" said Yunoki, he chuckled again at Hihara's frown. He stood up from his seat and decided to go out, Hihara stared after his friend, but decided to follow nonetheless.

Hihara and Yunoki took a peek outside, and saw the blue-haired prodigy looking annoyed as he passed by the students in the hallway.

"He's got that icy aura…" said Hihara.

Yunoki smiled, "Well, he's a great violinist. No wonder Hino-san would look up to him,"

Hihara sighed, but then as if Yunoki's words just sunk in, "Eh! How do you know about all this stuff Yunoki!"

Yunoki laughed gently, and then he went back to his seat without answering Hihara. Leaving his friend wondering about Yunoki's seemingly infinite knowledge.

.

.

.

.

By break time, Hihara debated whether to go up to the rooftop like usual. He didn't feel like seeing Kahoko, but he went up to the usual place anyway. When he opened the door, he took an instant step back as he saw two people talking.

Kahoko and Len.

Kahoko turned when she heard the door open, she broke into a smile when she saw Hihara. "Ah, senpai!" said Kahoko.

"Well, I'll be going now." Said Len, clearly annoyed at the sudden entrance of the upperclassman.

Kahoko looked at Len, a little bit puzzled, but she let it go. "Um, sure."

Len gave Hihara a slight bow of acknowledgement before he left. When Len was gone, Hihara looked at Kahoko, he put on his best smile.

"What! You never told me you knew him!" grinned Hihara, his voice turning playful.

"W-well, sort of…"

"Why were you asking me about him if you knew him from the start?"

"Well you see…"

"Never mind the details! I heard he was a good violinist!" said Hihara.

"Y-yes, he's quite talented…" said Kahoko.

Hihara watched her blush. He felt the deep stab in his heart, but he can't choose his happiness right?

"Waaah! It seems like you really have a crush on him, Hino-chan!" teased Hihara.

Stab.

"N-no, its nothing like that," she blushed again. This time, it was obvious she was embarrassed.

Stab.

"Hm, well then, what were you two talking about?" he asked.

"It's a secret, senpai," said Kahoko softly.

Stab.

.

.

.

.

"You seem down, Hihara," said Yunoki, as he picked up his things.

"Well…she seems to like him…" Hihara sighed, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Don't worry too much," said Yunoki.

"Eh? Do you seem to know something I don't?"

"No, nothing at all," laughed Yunoki.

"You seem to be hiding a lot of things Yunoki," said Hihara, frowning again as his friend tried to evade his questioning eyes.

"Well, you should go back to your cheerful self, this gloomy mood is not like you," Yunoki said, clearly not giving anything away.

"I know," Hihara sighed.

.

.

.

.

Kahoko was walking around the school's court yard when she saw Yunoki. Recognizing him as Hihara's friend, she bowed at him as a greeting. He gestured for her to stop walking as he approached her.

"You're Hino-san right?" Yunoki asked.

"Ah, hai. You're Yunoki Azuma-san right? Hihara-senpai talks about you," she said.

"Is that so, you two seem to be close too,"

"Sort of, Hihara-senpai is quite easy to talk to," she answered genuinely.

"Well, could I talk to you for a few moment?" he asked, a plan suddenly forming in his quick mind.

"S-sure…"

.

.

.

.

"Where is he? Yunoki is so late," said Hihara, he grumbled to himself as he shifted from one foot to another. He looked at his watch for the nth time that day.

Yunoki said they'd meet in front of the shrine, where a festival is being held at 5:00 pm. It's already 6. It wasn't like him to be so late.

"Hihara!"

Hihara looked up and saw Yunoki, he was about to complain when he saw another person with him. It was Kahoko…and she's with…LEN!

"Ah," said Hihara, a bit down-hearted, but he lightened up seeing Kahoko in a kimono.

"I've brought a bit of company," said Yunoki, chuckling as he saw Hihara's childish expression.

"Yeah," said Hihara, trying to act cheerful.

"Sorry to cause you any inconvenience," said Len coldly, like he didn't even want to be where he was at the moment.

"Thanks for having us," said Kahoko, covering for his cold mood.

"Sure, you look good in your kimono Hino-chan," said Hihara cheerfully.

"A-arigato, senpai," Kahoko blushed, but she quickly looked away.

_Eh? Did she just blush?_, thought Hihara.

.

.

.

.

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" said Kahoko, "Ne, Tsukimori-kun, let's go that way!" she tugged his sleeve to the direction she wished to go to.

"You shouldn't be so perked up like this," said Len, but he followed her anyway.

"Hey, what's the big idea bringing him along?" asked Hihara, when they were a good distance from Len and Kahoko.

"Jealous Hihara? Well, I have something in mind…" said Yunoki.

"Geez Azuma," said Hihara, he wondered what Yunoki was thinking, but all that went away, because he was content seeing Kahoko's happy face.

The whole day Hihara was watching Kahoko have fun, even if Len was beside her most of the time. Soon, they didn't realize that it was already late until Kahoko mentioned the time.

"It's late already," said Kahoko.

"We should head home already," Len said.

"Oh, wait, I haven't introduce you to Hihara-senpai yet," said Kahoko, looking at Len then at Hihara.

"Huh? No need, I already know him," said Hihara, not really wanting to be introduced to Len.

Kahoko shook her head, "A formal one is better," she smiled, "Well then," she stood in between Len and Hihara, "Len, this is Hihara-senpai, he plays the trumpet," said Kahoko, gesturing to Hihara, "Oh, and you've already met Yunoki-senpai, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you." Said Len, greeting Hihara.

"Senpai, this is Len Tsukimori, he plays the violin, he's also my cousin," smiled Kahoko.

"Oh, nice to meet you." Hihara answered glumly, but he jumped slightly, "Eh! You're cousins?"

Yunoki stifled his laughter at Hihara's surprise. Hihara shot his friend a betrayed look since Yunoki clearly knew from the start that the two were related.

"What are you laughing for Yunoki!" said Hihara.

"I wasn't," said Yunoki, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth.

"Well then, Tsukimori-kun's house and mine are pretty close to each other's, we'll go home already," said Kahoko.

"Is that so?" said Hihara, "Be careful then."

Suddenly the fireworks fired up in the sky.

Everyone looked up at the same time. Yunoki had a small grin on his face as an idea came into his mind, yet again.

"The fireworks are so pretty," said Kahoko, watching the fireworks with awe.

"Yeah. Hey, Azuma–" Hihara stopped when he realized that Yunoki was no longer behind them.

"Eh? Where did Yunoki-senpai and Tsukimori-kun go?" asked Kahoko, looking at the crowd of people, wondering where they might have gone.

"Did they get lost or something?" said Hihara, scratching the back of his head.

"Impossible," said Kahoko, she was sure Len wouldn't be lost. It wasn't like him at all.

Then the two of them looked at each other. For the first time that night, Hihara had finally been able to see Kahoko up close. She was prettier than usual. Kahoko blushed as she saw Hihara staring at her, she suddenly felt conscious. She looked away before he had time to see the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Eh?" said Hihara. _Was Hino-chan…self-conscious just now? NO, that could've been just my imagination…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

A/N: **REVIEW please. **


	4. The Rain Has Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

* * *

"_Could I talk to you for a few moments?" Yunoki asked_

"_S-sure," Kahoko answered_

_Kahoko was led to the back of the school by Yunoki_

"_W-what do you need senpai?" she asked_

"_It's about Hihara,"_

"_Eh? Is something wrong with Hihara-senpai?"_

"_Not really, but he's not himself lately,"_

"_Oh, I noticed that too…" said Kahoko_

"_Hino-san, if I may ask, do you know Len Tsukimori of the 2__nd__ year?"_

"_Y-yes," said Kahoko_

"_If I'm not mistaken, he's your cousin right?"_

"_Well…um…yes,"_

"_Now, about Hihara, you seem…to take a liking to him…"_

"_EH," Kahoko started blushing_

"_Well, you're as cute as Hihara had described you to be," said Yunoki_

"_H-he said that?"_

_Yunoki smiled again, "You like him, don't you?"_

"_Huh, well, you see, um, well, kind of…"_

"_So you really do, and you haven't told him how you feel?"_

"_Ah, it's…well…no. You see, Hihara-senpai has this free nature…"_

"_So you're thinking he might not take a relationship seriously?"_

"_No, it's not like that…"_

"_Hihara has an unexpected character deep inside, maybe you could unravel it from deep inside him,"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Nothing, I just wanted you to come with me and Hihara in the festival on the shrine on Sunday. Oh, and you should bring Len Tsukimori with you." He said, leaving_

"What did senpai mean?" wondered Kahoko as she walked to school

"Hino-chan!!" called Hihara from behind

Kahoko waited until Hihara caught up with her, so the two of them continued walking together to school

"Last night was great wasn't it?" said Hihara

But as the two thought of last might, they blushed together

"U-uh, yes, it was wonderful…" said Kahoko

* * *

_When Kahoko and Hihara realized the two were gone, they panicked deep inside._

"_W-well, let's go enjoy for a while." Said Hihara_

"_s-sure," said Kahoko, "Ah," someone accidentally bumped her_

"_It's getting crowded so suddenly, here," said Hihara, outstretching his hand_

_Kahoko stared at it, Hihara just realized what he was doing, he blushed_

"_Um, you don't have to hold my hand…if you don't want to…" he said_

"_Uh…" Kahoko took his hand_

_Hihara's eyes widen, Kahoko looked at the floor, "It's so that…I won't get lost too…" said Kahoko shyly_

_Hihara smiled, "Yeah,"_

_

* * *

_

"It was fun last night…thanks…" said Kahoko

"Well, let's get going…" said Hihara

"Those two are getting along more," said Yunoki from a distance

"Senpai, what I don't get is why you have to drag me along," said Len

"Come on now, Hihara was misunderstanding you two, it was also fun to tease Hihara a bit, but then, well, anyway, I just wish they'd move along quickly,"

Len sighed

* * *

"The weather looks bad…" commented Kahoko, she and Hihara were at the usual place

"Yeah, it looks like a big rain is coming," said Hihara

"I hope not, I might risk getting my violin wet." Said Kahoko

"Oh, yeah, my trumpet too…"

Then there was an awkward kind of silence between the two

"The fireworks were really pretty right?" said Hihara

As he mentioned that the two of them blushed. Kahoko nodded stiffly

"W-well…" said Hihara, but then the school bell rang

"W-we'd better get to class…" said Kahoko

"Yeah," said Hihara

* * *

"Aw…its raining hard, I thought the rain had already stop, why, oh why did it just suddenly pour?"

Kahoko was under a big old tree. She was going home already and it wasn't raining at that time, but then it just suddenly poured and she forgot her umbrella, "Aw, what rotten luck," Kahoko sighed

Kahoko looked up at the sky, then she heard a sudden complaint, "What, its raining! Agh!"

Kahoko's eyes widen at the familiar voice, she looked at the other side of the tree

"Hihara-senpai?" said Kahoko

Hihara looked at her, Kahoko blushed, somehow…he looks different with his clothes drenched in the rain and his hair was down because of the water…

He suddenly looked so mature…

"Hino-chan?" said Hihara, "A-are you stuck too?"

"Well sort of. I was able to hide under here before I got wet," said Kahoko

"Waaah? Lucky you Hino-chan, brr, its cold." Said Hihara, shivering

Kahoko giggled

"Hey, you shouldn't laugh at me Hino-chan, what if I caught a cold!??!" whined Hihara

"_Well, he only looks mature…"_ Kahoko giggled again, she took off her jacket and gave it to Hihara

"Here, you could use it to wipe yourself for a while." Kahoko smiled

Hihara took it, "Ah, thanks…"

Then it became quiet again…

"_Ah, why is it always like this…so awkward…" wondered Kahoko_

"_What should I tell her? What should we talk about?" _Wondered Hihara

"Um, it seems like the rain would take a long time before it stops…" said Kahoko

"That's true, what bad luck…" said Hihara

"Yeah…usually I carry my umbrella with me everyday…I wonder why…"

"Well, there must be a reason for everything right, well, what do you want to talk about while we're stuck here?"

"Um, I've got no clue…"

And so they just stayed silent….

"_I…I like Hino-chan…right? I…"_ then he looked at Kahoko, she looked pretty with the rain as her background

"_Yunoki-senpai…what was he trying to tell me? What about Hihara-senpai…"_

"_Should I tell her how I feel? It seems like this is the right moment…but how does she feel about me? And just like what Yunoki said…I can't hide how I feel forever…and we ARE getting along…right?"_

"_Something's changed after that festival…I've been thinking about what Yunoki-senpai had said…could it really mean that…"_

"Hino-chan," Hihara said

When Kahoko looked at him, he was staring up the rainy sky

"Yes?" she said

"Is there someone…by any chance that you like?" he asked

"Eh?" Kahoko suddenly blushed, "W-why this all of a sudden?"

Hihara blushed too, he looked at her, "N-no, it's alright if you don't want to tell me…its something private right?"

The two were silent again, but Kahoko soon spoke up

"I…I do," she said

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

* * *


	5. Opening Up of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

Hihara looked at her in the eyes, he saw Kahoko's blush, and she was avoiding eye contact with him. Hihara didn't realize that though.

"I see…" was all he said, "Could I ask who it is?"

"Well…" Kahoko thought for a few moments.

Hihara got his heart to prepare for something harsh.

"He's someone special…" said Kahoko, "He's always smiling, and he has a good personality…"

Hihara didn't know what to do; his heart was breaking apart somehow…

"He is carefree…he's caring…he is always ready to listen to whatever I have to say…he is my first friend…and he's always beside me…" Kahoko looked at him, "And he's here right now, beside me…"

Hihara looked at her with surprise.

Kahoko's heart was beating fast, she was actually in love with him ever since the first time she saw him…no, maybe it was even before that…she really liked him…

Hihara couldn't believe what he just heard…did she really feel the same way he does?

"Hino-chan…are…are you serious?" Hihara asked, he was blushing

Kahoko couldn't look at him, she was scared what she might see is the face of pity…

"Y-yes," she answered.

Suddenly, she felt herself pulled into a tight hug.

"S-senpai…" said Kahoko.

"I…I'm in love with you Hino-chan," he said quietly.

Kahoko's eyes widen.

Their feelings are mutual after all…

"Kaho-chan…" he said, blushing

Kahoko giggled softly, Hihara pulled away, he looked at her.

"Kazuki-senpai," she smiled

"Your smile is the best after all." He said.

Kahoko blushed.

They didn't notice the rain had already stopped.

"Since when?" she whispered

"Since I first saw you…from that stairs." Hihara said.

Kahoko looked away, embarrassed.

"I…was clumsy that time…" she said.

Hihara chuckled, "You were pretty cute back there. Also, your music is…beautiful…"

"Not compared to you," Kahoko said, as she looked at him again.

"Its not like how you mean it, but yes, our music is different. Because, we have different interpretation of the music. Your music is very inspiring."

"Senpai…"

"How about you? Since when?" Hihara asked

Kahoko stepped out from under the tree's shade.

"Let's walk to my house, I'll tell you on the way." Kahoko smiled

* * *

Yunoki was inside the car, when something caught his eye.

He sat back onto his seat and sighed.

_They are already together huh. I hope Hihara made a good move for Hino-san to remember, but knowing Hihara… _Yunoki laughed to himself.

"Is something funny Azuma-sama?" asked the driver looking at the rearview mirror

"No, nothing at all. I just remembered a friend of mine." He said

* * *

"Whaa!?! So you met me already back then?" said Hihara

"Yes…" said Kahoko

"Wow…that was quite a long time ago…I'm sorry I didn't notice you…"

"No, it's alright. It was fine…"

"Kaho-chan," Hihara said

Kahoko blushed. She was still not use to Hihara calling her that.

"You know, you should stop calling me a senpai already,"

"Huh?" said Kahoko, looking at Hihara as they walk

"Well, we'll be dating soon…right?" said Hihara, it was clear on his face he was embarrassed

"Y-yes…" said Kahoko

"And I would feel much comfortable if you just call me Kazuki…"

"U-um…K-Kazuki…" Kahoko stared at her feet as they walk

Hearing that, Hihara beamed.

He smiled at her when she looked up at him.

It was the best smile that Kahoko had ever seen from him.

She blushed even more.

"Wow, it sounds better with your voice more than I thought." Said Hihara

Kahoko started to giggled softly.

"What's up?" he asked

"I…I never thought…you were capable of being like that…" then she broke into a laugh

"Waah! What are you saying?!?!"

" See, your back," said Kahoko

Hihara smiled, and then started laughing with her.

"I guess…that's how it is when you fall in love," said Hihara

* * *

"_Mommy…" said Kahoko_

_She was about 6 years old._

_She was having her first recital._

"_Good luck Kahoko," said her mother_

"_Mommy, there are so many people…I'm nervous…"_

"_Yes, but you have to stay strong. Isn't it your dream to become as good as Len-kun?"_

"_Yes, but mommy, its different. Tsukimori-kun is a prodigy…"_

"_Nonsense, Len-kun had gone through tough lessons just to be as good as he is now. So, Kahoko, do you best."_

"_Okay." Said Kahoko_

"Next is Kazuki Hihara, he will be playing his trumpet…"

"_After him, it would be your turn Kahoko," whispered her mother_

"_Yes, I'll do my best."_

"_Good girl,"_

_Then Hihara started to play his trumpet._

_Everyone became silent._

_Kahoko's eyes widen._

"_That boy…he has a shinning aura…everything's…sparkling around him…" Kahoko was amazed._

_But then, in the middle of his piece, he had a mistake, but he still smiled._

_His tune didn't waver. It was still a happy tune._

_When he finished playing Kahoko was still in a daze._

"_Kahoko," her mother prompted_

_Kahoko didn't realize that her name has already been called_

"_Kahoko," her mother repeated_

"_Oh," Kahoko said_

"_Go on," said her mother_

"_Yes,"_

_As Kahoko stepped up the stage she realized something._

_She wants to play like that boy._

_She wants to be able to play a happy tune that would also make everyone smile._

_She knows her life would be more interesting now that she has two goals to reach._

_Len Tsukimori._

_Kazuki Hihara._

_As Kahoko started to play, she smiled to herself. She could tell her music was not as good as his, but she could feel what the music's message was already. She was never this passionate before._

_It was like a new world had opened up to her._

_She would achieve her goals._

"_Kahoko! That was fabulous!" said her mother, as Kahoko stepped down the stage_

"_Thank you…"_

"_You didn't notice the audience, didn't you?"_

"_Ah!" Kahoko finally realized. She wasn't nervous! She didn't become nervous at all._

_She smiled._

"_I'm so proud of you Kahoko." Said her mother, "And guess who's here."_

_Her mother step aside to show a little boy_

"_Tsukimori-kun!" said Kahoko_

_Len smiled for a few moment._

_Kahoko felt happy. Len rarely smiled._

"_You were great up there," he said_

"_Thanks!!" said Kahoko_

"_Good job Kahoko-chan." Said Misa, behind Len_

"_Auntie!" said Kahoko_

"_Well then, be careful Len, you might be having a competition soon." Teased Misa_

"_Humph. She's not even close," said Len_

"_Waah! Tsukimori-kun, you're so mean!!!" said Kahoko_

_The two mothers laughed_

"_Kahoko-chan and Len sure are getting along," said Misa_

"_Yes, yes." Agreed Kahoko's mother_

"_We are not getting along!" said both Len and Kahoko together_

"_My, my, its rare to see Len-kun getting so worked up like this." Said Kahoko's mother_

_Kahoko was about to say something when behind her mother, she saw him – Kazuki Hihara_

"_Um, mommy, excuse me for a moment." Said Kahoko, then she began to run_

"_Eh? Kahoko, where are you going?"_

_Kahoko didn't answer her mother. She just ran to where she saw him._

_She wants to get to know him, she wants to become friends with him._

_It was all because of him, that her world for music has become brighter._

_Being perfect isn't everything. She knows that now because of him._

_Just enjoying what you're doing and giving your best is what's important._

_Then finally, Kahoko reached him._

"_Um!" Kahoko said_

_But he didn't notice her._

_He was laughing with his other friends._

_Kahoko was a bit downhearted._

"_You sure Kazuki?" a friend of his said._

"_Yes! Of course!" said Hihara cheerfully_

"_Seiso Academy huh. Well, good luck."_

"_Yeah thanks."_

_Then they left._

_Kahoko still stood there._

_Watching his figure disappear in the crowd._

"_Seiso Academy…" said Kahoko_

_Then her mother finally found her._

"_Kahoko, where have you been? I was getting worried." Said her mother_

"_Mom, I'll be attending Seiso Academy when I grow up!" she said_

"_Huh? But dear, we'll be leaving for Germany." Said her mother_

"_Even so, I will…I will go to that school." Said Kahoko_

"_Is it because of that boy?"_

"_Eh?" Kahoko blushed_

"_Kahoko, you like him don't you? I've been watching you actually. The only problem is," she sighed, "You're too shy to make friends or talk to anybody…except for Len-kun, since you two have been together since you two were born."_

"_Mommy!"_

"_Well, I heard Len-kun will be attending Seiso too. So then, you'll be fine when you enter that school. Maybe on your second year."_

_Kahoko smiled, "Thanks mommy,"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Reivew please! How was it? Um, well, i was planning on ending it here, but i decided to make one last chappie for this...


	6. Always Here for You

For those who have read it this far…thank you…

In this chapter, please, finish reading before reactions like, "Huh, why is it like this?" "Was it like this, how?"….please finish reading before you guys decide to kill me :D if ever…

Hehehe, this was the real intention in the beginning…so please…read on :D Its not that bad, cause the end is okay.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro**

"How many has it been?" wondered Hihara, it was already his graduation from college.

"Yo, dude! Kazuki! Congratulations!" said his friend

"Thanks!" said Hihara

"Congratulations Kazuki…too bad…she isn't here to see you shine." Said Yunoki

Hihara frowned for a bit but smiled again, "Its fine, its fine."

Hihara looked up at the sky, Kahoko's face from 3 years ago flashed in his mind.

She was his first and his last love.

Yes, Kahoko Hino, the girl he loves has left.

He loved her and he still does, even now.

She left, and returned to Germany after two years they had spent together.

They started dating when he was a 3rd year senior, and she, a 2nd year junior.

They were still together even after he graduated high school.

But that happiness ended when she told him the news.

* * *

3 years ago…

"_Hey, Kazuki," said Kahoko_

_The two of them were at the park; Hihara was wearing his college uniform._

"_Yes?" said Hihara, looking at Kahoko._

_She had grown her hair longer for the past few months._

"_Did you remember what you told me? About how you misunderstood me and Tsukimori-kun?"_

_Hihara blushed, "Aww, Kahoko, don't remind me! That was embarrassing!" he said, then he pouted, "Well you two were getting along so well, you two were even talking at the roof when I entered,"_

_Kahoko laughed._

"_Silly, I told you it was nothing! He just invited me to his mother's birthday party,"_

"_Do old people still have birthday parties?"_

"_Well, if you're rich, yeah, you do...if you want to."_

"_Still,"_

"_You're so cute when you get jealous Kazuki," laughed Kahoko_

"_You're teasing me again," he complained, "But anyway, what bought this topic on?"_

_Kahoko smiled at him, then stared at the view in front of them, the wind blew gently._

"_Its because I want you to know that everyday, every second that I've spent with you is really important to me, especially the times when we play our instruments together…" She tried her best not to cry, not yet._

"_I feel the same way too, forever. But then, why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" Hihara began to worry, but he never thought of the worst possible answer._

_Kahoko bit her lower lip._

_Hihara didn't notice her torn expression._

_He looked ahead too._

"_We'll always be together and nothing can break us apart." He whispered._

_This time Kahoko couldn't help it, "Sorry," she started saying as tears fell._

"_Kahoko? What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around her._

_She covered her face with her hands, and then she leaned on him._

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kazuki," she said_

"_Why? What's wrong? You've done nothing wrong Kahoko." He said soothingly._

_Kahoko shook her head._

"_I'm leaving," she mumbled._

"_Huh? I didn't quite catch you Kahoko," he said_

"_I'm leaving!" she said. Then she stood up._

_Hihara's eyes widen._

"_I'm leaving! I'm going back to Germany!" she cried_

"_W-what? Why?" he asked, he stood up too._

"_Y-you know I came here only with my older sister. My sister has already graduated college when you graduated high school right?"_

"_But what does it have to do with you?"_

"_After a few weeks, I'll be graduating from high school too; my parents want me to study college over there. Tsukimori-kun would be too…"_

"_So, are you saying that we have to break up?" Hihara said, looking away._

_Kahoko looked at him, she was surprised. 'How could he say that so easily? Doesn't he…' she stopped her thoughts when she saw his hand trembling._

"_I'm sorry," she apologized again, and then she hugged him._

_Hihara hugged her back tightly._

"_Kahoko, you can't do this to me." He whispered to her._

"_I'm so sorry…" she said again._

"_Are we really breaking up?"_

_Kahoko closed her eyes, "Its for the best, it's so that we could move on without any chains…we have to...but…"_

"_Me too…I don't want it too…but you're right…"_

"_Kazuki…" Kahoko cried some more._

"_But, is it alright, could we break up just right before you go?" he asked, "so that I could spend as much time as I can with you, and make your last memories with me a happy one…" he said._

_He pulled away from their hug and looked at her tear-soaked face._

_He wiped her tears with his thumb and said, "You don't look pretty when you cry, so smile," he said_

_Kahoko smiled as best as she could "Isn't that line a bit too old?" she asked._

"_Well then, I like old-fashioned ways." Said Hihara_

_

* * *

_

Hihara sighed.

There were never any letters, nor phone calls.

She must've really meant their break-up.

She must be happy with someone else.

Once again, like back then, he hadn't realized that his feet had taken him to the park.

But the only difference was that she wasn't there.

He sat down at the usual bench.

Even though they've broken up, Hihara still loves her.

She still appears in his dreams.

She is still the girl that he wants.

The only one who could make his heart pound.

He can't forget her no matter how long time has passed.

Even though he has forgotten the beautiful sound of her voice, he could still remember her face…and the tune of her music which never fails to heal his heart.

* * *

She was running.

She doesn't know where, but she feels like she has to run.

She doesn't know where she's heading, but she has a feeling she knows where she'll be going.

She has to run.

She has to keep running until she could find what she's searching for.

What is it that her heart yearns for?

It suddenly ached when she placed her foot outside the Tokyo International Airport.

She didn't know why, but she just suddenly ran.

She didn't care whether her parents and her sister were calling her as she ran.

She knew they'd find a reason to why she ran even before she, herself, knew why.

Why is it?

Why is she running?

Has she forgotten something?

She certainly has forgotten something important.

She just came here to visit her aunt.

But then, why does it seem like she wanted to come here for another reason?

Why? Why can't she remember?  
Then she remembered her mother's words before they came here.

"_Kahoko, it may be hard for you to go to Japan after all these years." Her mother had said._

"_Why?"_

"_It's because, you know, you had forgotten your memories about that time when you studied there…and the memories from your first recital…"_

"_Mom, my first recital was so long ago, its natural to forget about it…but did something bad happen to me back there, in Japan? The reason I want to come is also because I want to remember…"_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes, definitely. And I have this, beside me." Kahoko said, nudging her violin, "This violin has given me strength…I don't know why…but something's missing when I play …I have to find the answers by myself…"_

Maybe the reason why she is running is because her heart knows what's missing.

Is that it?

Will her heart lead her to the right place?

Suddenly, she found herself running through a park, everything suddenly became familiar to her.

Yes, its here!

When she stopped, her heart was pounding so hard, her feet ached from running such a long distance.

She was panting.

But then, she just had to keep going, it wasn't that far anymore, it was close.

She has found what her heart has been yearning for.

She found herself close to tears as she walked slowly.

* * *

Hihara suddenly heard someone running.

_Must be a child playing in the park_

But then, he heard panting.

An adult or a strong teenager.

Then he heard sobbing.

He looked around, his eyes widen.

It was her!

His Kahoko.

He stood up.

Was he dreaming?

She smiled at him.

* * *

Finally. Finally she has remembered!

Kazuki Hihara.

She remembered their time together in Seiso Academy.

She remembered the first time she heard him play his trumpet.

She saw him stood up, he was really there, in front of her.

How could she have forgotten about him?

She was trying to escape pain all this time…while he…

The look in his eyes told her that his heart was still waiting for her to return to him.

She cried, "Kazuki," she finally said aloud.

* * *

His eyes widen as she called her name.

He realized, this is reality.

She looks different, because she has cut her hair short.

But then, he smiled back to her…she still carries her violin wherever she goes…

He outstretched his arms.

She ran to his waiting arms.

Finally they were together again.

He inhaled her scent; it has remained unchanged for the past few years.

"Kahoko," he breathed

Then amidst her tears, Kahoko began to giggle.

"Kahoko?" Hihara said, looking at her

She giggled some more as she wiped her tears, "I must be crazy laughing and then at the same time crying…but then you see…you never fail to amaze me, you always surprise me when you get so serious…" she said

Hihara smiled before pulling away, his face serious.

"Kazuki?"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"What are you saying?"

"The reason you haven't contacted me for such a long time… it must be because you've found someone else…right?" Hihara clenched his fists

Kahoko stood there for a while in a shock, but as she realizes what he meant, she giggled again.

"I'm being serious," Hihara said.

"Kazuki…you've misunderstood something…" she said

"Huh?"

"The reason why Kahoko has never contacted you was because she lost her memories."

Kahoko and Hihara turned around.

"Mother." Kahoko said.

"I knew you'd be here. I knew you'd be able to recall your lost memories…" she smiled gently at her daughter.

"W-was that why?" said Hihara, then he, himself, started laughing, "All these times, I thought you've…" then he hugged her again

"Kazuki…" she said

"Kahoko, your father and I discussed this, um, if you want to say here, you could stay…" said her mother

Kahoko's eyes widen, she looked at her mother in disbelief.

"You love him right? And I am sure he loves you just as much." She said, she looked at Hihara, 'Take care of Kahoko for me when we're gone." She said.

"I will." Hihara promised.

"Kazuki," Kahoko said happily.

Kazuki stroke her hair, "I'll love you until the end of time…Kahoko..." he said

* * *

A/N: yay! Done! Wow, this is the first fic that I made which reached to 6 pages in the Microsoft Word. :D REVIEW please. I hope you would all give me your comments about this…


End file.
